BiIvaMunner's Highest Quality Rips Volume 1
BiIvaMunner's Highest Quality Rips Volume 1 is a high quality album made by BiIvaMunner. It was revealed in Announcement and released on 6/15/2019. It contains all of BiIvaMunner's rips up to "Main Theme - Shelter", with some exceptions (See Trivia). Album link: https://biivamunner.bandcamp.com/album/biivamunners-highest-quality-rips-volume-1 Track listing # New Donk Wall # A Temmie Course # Splattake! # MEGALOCENTURIES # Shake Gardens # Gourmet Race for the #1 Spot! # The cows took the karts and are doing wheelies. # New Donk Wall (Remastered) # He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, he's finally back, to kick some back! # Rainbow Halation # If Xenoblade Chronicles were in Imagine Dragons # Open Your Coconut # Escape from the 90's # mamma mia this mashup is bad # Shake La Vida # Biankong Hills # The wind blows... hard in Gerudo Valley... # DK has an Uncontrollable Coconut Gun # Thank YOUUUUUU Soulja Boy, but your SouljaGames are in another lawyer's office! (And your shoe company as well.) # Sports Halation (With free bananas!) # Caveman Mario Jump # Dunks of an Absolution # Gang-Plank Gallmemeon # CRAWLING IN MY AIRPLANE # Once Upon a Time, there was a girl in a Virtual World... # ew robin thicke # Viva La Bowser # Nozomi has excellent aim with the Coconut Gun. # Xenoblade Halation # We'll just let it All Slide # Viva La Elma # I blessed the rains too much and now there's an entire waterfall. # Rin sees snow for the first time. # Rememe 10 # Feel Puzzled Inc. # Shoutouts to TilvaDunner # Basket Coconut # Elma La Vida # herecometheturtles - SiIvaBoys # Love Live and Learn # Joe_and_Dog - Shelterbrush Symphony # Oh this is a pretty cool microphone # Goodbye to a Plot # Maya Fey stubs her toe. # High Quality R.I.P Headphone users # WHEN I WAS, A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER, BOUGHT ME A SUPER NINTENDO, TO PLAY SUPER MARIO # DKXCSBRRSHASRPPCB Rap # Coconut Slide # Viva la(zy) Vida # sowut123 - Baldi's Shelter # Meet the Xenoblades # As much as I love this song, if you think the lyrics make sense, then you can't read. # Joe_and_Dog - Before my body is Uncontrollable # Rememe 10 2: Pretty Cool Boogaloo # At night, I think of the fact that I can't get the red coins in the Wing Cap Stage # An epic mashup. (BA-DUM-TISS) # Trapped in an Echo Chamber of Demons and Minor Text Fixes # Somebody once told me a tyrant's gonna bug me... # I DON'T WANNA FIGHT PAULINE ANYMORE # Putting the Cold in Coldplay # Is This Pong? # goldmelonmaster - Kirby's World of Light Song # Never Gonna Wake You Up # rh2club # An Uncontrollable Snowstorm # Chaos! At The Disco # Milli Vanilli Live # Untitled Track # i didn't even adjust either song's bpm # Your Best Headache # Look Who You Made Me Cut # Nintendo eShop Theme (Wii U) # Wait, HOW long has it been since the last DK Rap mashup? # Donkey Kong's Odyssey # It's not SM64. # Giga404 - Mario Windows Rip Thing # Uncontrollably Numb # Buy one Grant Kirkhope for the price of two and get the second one free! # You failed to get the frozen bananas # Baby It's Snowing # And the most awkward cutscene award goes to... # BEST RC CAR TIKTOKS 2077 COMPILATION # P! B! Porter Robinson! # DiiK Shop Channel (Bonus Track) # Rememe 10 Endgame Trivia * 6 rips on BiIvaMunner are not on this album. (Inkopolis News - Splatoon, Inkopolis News (Off the Hook) - Splatoon 2, How 2 Submit Rips, Photograph - Rock Band, Online Friends Menu (1.0.0) - Super Mario Maker 2, Quiet - Cave Story) * DiiK Shop Channel is a bonus track on the album, only available when downloaded. Category:Albums Category:BiIvaMunner Category:2019